The Usual
by wildviolet76
Summary: Holiday story based on my Deadliest Catch crossover story. Josh had always wondered what Vicks' "the usual" was for the holidays. This is "the usual".


_This is a prequel to my story Barmaid story, but I'm not listing it as a crossover._

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything other than my OC's. This story has language and sexual situations. If you don't like it or aren't old enough--look elsewhere!**_

_Hope you enjoy this!_ _If you do please be sure and review!_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**The Usual**

The Christmas Eve snow was falling heavily. The weather had kicked up in Homer and there were blizzard warnings issued for late that evening and into the next day. Looking out the window Johnathan Hillstrand was getting worried. Vicks was supposed to have been there hours ago. He really hoped that nothing had happened to her, the thought that she was stranded or lost somewhere was beginning to be worry him. Shaking off the thoughts of doom he chided himself, the ferry was probably just running late. He decided to radio the ferry office to see what the arrival status was.

Mrs. Pearson answered, "Johnny Hillstrand? Is that you?". You could hear the disapproval in her tone

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Pearson. Has the ferry from Kodiak arrived yet or is the weather holding things up?"

"Kodiak? Are you still with that strumpet? Neither one of you got any morals whatsoever! And after what you did to my sweet Julie..."

Johnathan didn't like anyone speaking that way of Vicks, and Julie was far from the poster child of morality, "Mrs. Pearson, you're _sweet_ Julie is and always has been a..."

"Don't you dare speak ill Julie! If you hadn't given her that reputation, she would still be here at home. Settled down and I'd have more grandbabies!" she screeched back.

"Mrs. Pearson, you're an old friend of my grandmas and I don't want to hurt your feelings. But Julie running off to Vegas to be a showgirl was none of my doing. Hell, I wasn't her first, second or third man."

"LIES! You Hillstrand men are all the same. Don't care who the girl is or what her reputation is after you're done..."

He'd had enough of this conversation and was about to loose his temper. "Mrs. Pearson. It's Christmas or near enough and I've got a very good friend who should already be here running late. Do I need to worry or is the ferry late?"

"Ferry from Kodiak arrived over an hour ago. And if this friend was so good, why weren't you there when it arrived? Lord save us from your fornicating. Somebody needs to help that poor girl see the light..."

Muttering to himself Johnathan switched off the radio. He'd left a snowmobile at the dock for Vicks. She knew the way to his cabin on The Spit and she should have arrived already. He was at the door putting on his coat and winter gear when he heard the purr of an engine.

Hopping off the snowmobile Vicks brushed the accumulated snow off her, "DAMN! It's colder than a witches tit! Help me get this stuff in would ya?" Vicks had a two duffles strapped on behind her.

"I have never seen you with that much clothes hon. When did you go all girly?" teased Johnathan.

"Funny. The small one is my bag smart ass. The other is for Christmas."

"Christmas presents? Are they mine?" he asked hopefully, rubbing his hands together.

Vicks laughed, "Don't you sound like a kid! Yes your present is inside. No you can't open it yet. You can't touch. I brought some Christmas "provisions" as well. You may be able too, but I can't survive on Crown and fish."

Johnathan helped her get the bags inside. "You go get comfy and warm up. I'll take care of the snowmobile."

"'Kay, thanks babe."

Vicks unpacked a few things and headed to the small bathroom to take a quick shower. Stepping into the hot water she felt herself start to thaw out. As she was lathering her hair he mind drifted back to the odd relationship she had with the crab boat captain. They had met several years earlier on the Pacific Coast Trail. They had both been hiking it and soon struck up a friendship that developed into more. No, they weren't a couple in the sense that they dated and were exclusive, but they were more than simply "friends with benefits". After catching her ex boyfriend Jax, who also happened to be one of her two best friends, with some skank, she had felt pretty undesirable. Part of her knew that wasn't true, but there was always that little evil voice in her head. Johnathan had help silence that voice. He had shown her that she was desirable, was beautiful, and satisfied those urges that kept her up at night.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a surprisingly soft towel. "That's new." She thought to herself. It was then she noticed that the towel was not the usual old blue or green towels that Johnathan had, but was lilac. _Lilac?_ She smiled softly, either his last girlfriend had brought them or he had bought them for Vicks, they were her favorite color. Either way made her grin. Looking in the mirror as she towel dried her hair, Vicks appraised what she saw. Staring back at her was not a beauty in the sense of those plastic beauty queens that most people judged themselves by. Instead she saw a strong woman, reminding her of her Aunt Gemma. Shoulder length brown hair hung down in limp strands that would show some curl after they dried. Sharp blue eyes that were quick to laugh but could freeze you with their icy stare when needed. She wasn't skinny, and never would. Curvy would best describe her. If she could change one thing about herself, it would be her height. She stood 5' 3" but had always wanted to be a few inches taller, she hated having to jump up on counters or find stools all the time.

She heard Johnathan stomping his feet in the other room. She loved coming out here. The simple, unimposing cabin was a refuge. Whenever she was here the warmth and love she felt here warmed her very soul. "So who do I thank for girly towels?" she called out.

Laughing Johnathan replied, "Susan. God, that woman was determined to be Mrs. Johnathan Hillstrand. I came back from fish camp this summer and she had started moving all this silly stuff in. She forgot the towels when I chucked her out on her ass."

"Well they're great. I didn't have half my back scrubbed off from your old ones," Vicks laughed back.

"You hungry? I made a pot of beef stew and it should be done in...nix that, it has about an hour to go."

"Cool. I brought some Guinness. How 'bout I add that to the stew and let it cook? I'll just grab a snack and start the ham for tomorrow."

"Why would you waste that on stew? Wait, you brought a ham?"

"Yes. It's a family Christmas tradition. And wait until you taste the stew. Assuming it's already edible. You crabbers would eat crap on crackers."

"Hey! That's only at sea. What took you so long getting up here?"

"Ferry was a little late and then I stopped at the store to grab a couple of things that I forgot when I left."

"What did you..." Johnathan began to ask, but he couldn't finish. Vicks walked out of the bedroom wearing some flannel pajama bottoms and one of his Time Bandit t-shirts and the words caught in his throat. The vision of her wearing his t-shirt made him instantly hard.

"What did I what?" asked Vicks turning around and then she chuckled when she saw his face and his erection. She grinned, looking down at her clothes and said, "Sorry, I didn't want to wear long sleeves while I was working in the kitchen. Didn't figure you'd mind if I borrowed something."

He closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms pressing his lips to hers. She wound her arms around his neck, hands buried in his hair, deepening their kiss. They both moaned as he ground himself into her making ache with desire. They broke apart as her stomach announced its presence with a surreal growl.

"And so it begins...." she murmured.

"What begins?" he asked.

In a high nasally voice she answered, _"The fornicating, the debauchery, the lewd...."_

Johnathan doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down his face. Howling, he finally got out, "That's Mrs. Pearson to the T! She gave you hell huh?"

"She always looks at me like I'm some red dress wearing whore from the old west and she's the preachers wife. What the hell?"

Johnathan looked sheepish, "Well, actually I..."

"OH MY GOD! You did her!"

"HELL NO!" he yelled aghast, "I did her daughter." That was said was a waggling eyebrows and a perverted grin.

"Aw hell. No wonder she hates me."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you per se. She just doesn't like anything or anyone associated with Hillstrands."

"You do have that affect on people. Either love you or hate you, there is no in between." Vicks walked over to the kitchen area. Looking through the cabinet she couldn't find a pot that would work for the ham. "Well crap. Let's see what else I can find."

"What'cha looking for?"

"Something to soak the ham in."

"Well, wait a sec, how big is this ham?"

"See for yourself."

"That doesn't look like a ham to me."

"That's because, oh unfortunate Alaskan, it is a genuine southern country ham. Salt cured and will be the best ham you have ever put in your mouth."

"Well, I've got an old metal wash basin we used to use before the plumbing was installed."

Vicks hesitated, "Is it clean?"

"Pretty much. It's in the building."

Johnathan when and got it. Inspecting it, Vicks decided that it would work and gave it a thorough washing. She prepared the ham, put it in the basin then poured a 2 liter of Coca-cola over it. Covering it, she put it in the "pantry"–an attached lean-to that served as cold storage during the winter but that wouldn't freeze. She then added a bottle of Guinness to the beef stew and popped a loaf of homemade bread she had made at home into the oven. Finding some cheese and crackers she fixed a plate and headed to the couch beside the fireplace.

"Have some?" she offered settling herself beside Johnathan. Just then the first aromas of baking bread hit the air.

"Lord woman, you should open your own restaurant. I haven't smelled fresh bread in years."

"It's nothing. And I don't want to be a chef. I like cooking for friends and family."

They chatted and gossiped about people they knew while they waited for the stew and bread to finish. Vicks stood up to get dinner ready but Johnathan stopped her, "I'll get it."

"No, I'll get it. I like having someone to take care of. You can do the dishes."

"Fine by me. Spoil me all you want."

It was a simple meal by most standards. A hearty stew, bread, and butter. It always struck Johnathan that Vicks was a special woman. She never complained about his old cabin, never turned her nose up at simple homey foods. Most woman wanted to remodel or told him he should build a new cabin. They wanted fine dining and were embarrassed when he "expressed himself" in public." Most of all he was amazed that such beautiful young woman wanted to be with a crusty middle age crabber like himself. If he ever decided to settle down and get married, he'd want it to be with someone like Vicks. He shook his head.

"What?" asked Vicks who was watching the flames dance and spark in the old stone fireplace.

"Nothing. Just wool gathering. Must be getting old."

"You? Old? Never, you're Peter Pan."

"Did you just call me a fairy?"

"No. That would be Tinkerbell."

Johnathan picked up the dishes and left them in the sink. "Hey you're doing the dishes, remember?" Vicks called.

"Later. I'm ready for dessert."

"Um, I didn't make dessert."

"Wrong, you ARE dessert." And with that he pulled Vicks off the old plaid couch. Sitting himself down, he pulled her down to sit astride his lap. Devouring her mouth his hands roamed her body,

"Sweet as sugar," his lips grazed her neck. He made a mental note that he needed to do body shots off her in the near future.

"Where's my dessert?" Vicks pouted.

Johnathan chuckled and ground his hips into hers, "I got a nice candy cane right here for you."

"My favorite," she purred and slid off of him. Unfastening his jeans, she reached in and freed his erection. Licking her lips she slowly slid him into her mouth. Johnathan inhaled sharply and moaned as her wet mouth did fantastic things to him. He came much quicker than he wanted.

"Been a while big guy?" Vicks teased.

"Haha. My turn sweetheart. Drop trow."

"How romantic."

"You've got way to many clothes on woman. You need to loose some."

"I'm cold."

"I'll warm you up." He hooked the waist band of her pajama bottoms and pulled them off. She started to shrug out of his t-shirt.

"Not yet. Keep it on for now." He grinned.

She giggled, "Yeah, I like me wearing your shirt too."

Laying her back on the couch he descended down onto her, "And here is my honey pot..." In moments she was writhing against his mouth.

"Johnathan! Oh God! I need you in me!" He added a finger.

"That's not what I meant Hillstrand!" He quickly lost his clothing and plunged into her waiting core. The coupling was quick and heated. She reached her climax, fireworks bursting behind her eyes and as he felt her he followed.

Pulling a quilt over them both they lay entwined together, caressing each other and watching the fire as the blizzard began to rage outside.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
